The Sonata
by Aspenleaf
Summary: Set in Hapsburg, Austria during the Golden Age of Musical Composition. Edward Masen uses the medium of sound to write a piece of art for the woman he loves. Written for the Support Nashville compilation.


**A special thank you to my betas, Lambcullen and Cheddah. These ladies not only make my words better but they are the best friends a girl could ask for. **

**Many thanks to the ladies who donated so much of their time to organize Fics for Nashville.**

**I do not own Twilight or Immortal Beloved **

* * *

**Beethoven's Sonata No. 14**

**~I~I~I~I~I~**

_"What is Music?" The ever astute maestro asked._

_"Music exalts the soul," the young man replied._

_"Non-sense, if you hear a marching band do you feel exalted? No, you march; when you hear a waltz, you dance. Music my young Herr Masen, music is the gateway to the mind of the composer."_

_The Maestro stood and looked at the man seated at the piano playing Sonata No 14. "Now, tell me my young friend, what was I thinking when I wrote this piece?"_

**~I~I~I~I~I~**

_**Vienna 1828**_

It had been many years since that conversation, and yet I can say without hesitation it changed my life forever. I now saw music in an entirely different light. It would be a constant in how I played, wrote, and listened to music.

He was gone now, the genius went to sleep much too soon, and here I was about to play in his honor.

The garden concert was to be held at the home of my patron, Lord Carlisle Cullen, from England, who had married the daughter of a wealthy Viennese noble. He had been most generous, not only supporting my music, but giving me a place to live on his extensive property. I owed him much, and although I was sure he thought of me as the son he never had, I wasn't sure if he would be willing to grant me what I desired more than anything.

His only daughter's hand.

I readied myself and stepped out of my home into the bright mid-morning light, the gardens were always spectacular in the spring. I passed by the lake and walked into a covered arbor which ran in several directions, jasmine and lilac bushes wound their way through the ancient woods. I breathed deeply, taking in the intoxicating fragrance.

I quickly reached my destination where the invited guests were already assembled; the hum of quiet conversation filled the air.

Keeping to myself, I clasped my hands behind my back and kept my head down as I made my way toward the Pianoforte. It had been imported from London and supposed to be of the latest design. Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed as I neared the instrument which had been brought in especially for this occasion.

Taking my seat, I gently caressed the ebony finish; it truly was a thing of beauty. I brought my fingers to the keys and quietly took a breath before I began to play.

The melody flowed from my fingertips, each note played with passionate precision. As I let the music wash over me, I was transported to another time.

**~I~I~I~I~I~**

I was giving chase to a woman, her long brown hair whipping in the wind as she ran into the garden. Her laugh chimed through the night, a siren's song which I had no choice but to follow.

She turned and unfastened the top of her dress, her breasts spilling out into the moonlight, the reflection from her skin cast her flesh in an incandescent hue.

I stopped, stunned and overwhelmed by the fire which was burning through my veins. I approached her ever so slowly, keeping my eyes fixed on her.

Her lips turned up in a knowing smile. When I was within reach, she leaned towards me and whispered, "Take me."

Before she could run again, I grabbed her arms, pulling her naked chest to mine; a soft moan escaped her lips as the fabric from my coat teased her nipples. Our lips met, and it was more than just a mere joining of two people who had longed for one another for so long.

_It was so much more_.

The resulting tidal wave of lust began to burst free, bringing me to my knees.

I looked up at the woman I loved more than my own life, the one who held my heart when no other had even come close. She held my face in her hands and wiped the tears from my eyes. After she released me, I stood and placed my hands on her naked shoulders, with little restraint I brought my lips to her bare neck, trailing my way down her collarbone. My fingers caressed her soft skin, moving lower and pushing the fabric further down as I went.

When I reached her breasts, I reverently placed soft kisses around the swell before devouring them.

_It was too much._

The dress fell to the ground, and she stood before me completely naked.

"Dear Lord have mercy," I managed to croak out.

I must have stared too long. "I'm waiting," she replied impatiently.

Gathering her in my arms, I lifted her and my ardor was set ablaze when she responded by wrapping her legs around my waist.

Her fingers made quick work of my shirt, swiftly followed by my trousers. I stepped away only to free myself of my clothes; no longer hindered by the barriers and allowing me to thoroughly explore her body.

Searching for any hesitation, I saw only the same want and need I had for her.

Our joining was a frenzied crescendo, she whimpered as her virgin body succumbed to my thrusts.

I moved in a steady rhythm, the feelings and sensation began building to climax.

"Oh, Edward, my love."

It was this declaration that pushed me over the edge, and I spilled into her with more fervor than I ever thought possible.

I reached up and brushed the sweat soaked hair from her face, we stood there joined staring into one another's eyes.

"You are mine now, my Isabella."

**~I~I~I~I~I~**

The final notes sounded, and I held the keys until the last reverberating note faded into obscurity.

The audience rose and applauded.

However, only one held my attention; she sat quietly, tears streaming down her face.

She understood…she had heard it through the music.

I had composed our love, every kiss, every touch, every promise.

Immortalized for my beloved, Isabella.


End file.
